Consignment
BUYING ITEMS ON CONSIGNMENT. This is Hudon, he is the Consignment NPC and can be found in several of the cities throughout Rosh. Double clicking (or right clicking) Hudson, will access the Consignment menu. Select Consignment Sale. For those of you who are familiar with MMORPG's Consignment is just another name for an Auction House, except with Rosh there's no bothersome bidding. You see something you like - buy it..You have something you don't like - sell it. Simple as that. This is your basic Consignment screen. Let's explore a bit... Each of the expandable areas has an additional menu to select from, to help you to narrow your search results and make it easier for you to find the items you are searching for. If we select JUST a type of weapon, armor, or accessory, an unsorted list will come up for that category. While these lists can be informative, often times the response is too broad to be very helpful., and they can be time consuming to read through. It is important to note however, that even the most broad of listings can be sorted according to your preferences. If we drop the ALL menu down, and select a class, in this case we will choose Rogue, we can narrow our search to items just for a rogue. Respectively, we can change the level of items searched, to narrow the category to items appropriate to a specific character. We will narrow our search to levels 70-75, and specify Daggers in the weapon drop down list. With the search narrowed down, only one item appears that fits the currently set criteria. We can gather a great deal of information by reading the postings beside the item. If the item is desired. The player can click once on the item to highlight it, and then press the purchase button on the bottom right corner. The shop will ask if for confirmation of the purchase. By clicking OK, the item will then be placed in your inventory, and the cost will be deducted from your current money. SELLING ITEMS ON CONSIGNMENT By clicking the Register Tab at the top of the consignment screen, you can open up a list where you can post items for sale. Select an item from your inventory and drag it to one of the consignment squares, to post it for sale. When you release the item into the box, a quantity pricing screen will appear. Select the number of items you wish to post for sale (if they are stacked), then enter the price PER ITEM in the box below the unit box. Be aware... the price you enter is for each INDIVIDUAL item you are selling. A stack of 30 potions, with a unit price of 100, will cost the buyer 3000 carats. Once you have finished setting your prices, select OK. At this point, your posting should look something like the picture below. Now, the waiting game. Your item will remain in consignment for 24 hours. If the item does not sell, it will be returned to you, via your mailbox. Be sure to check your mail to receive attached non-sales from messages. If your item DOES sell... If you are online, you will receive a message in your system messafge box, informing you not only that an item has sold, but which item. The next time you select the consignment menu, a message will appear on your screen, informing you that an item has sold. After you click OK, the regular consignment screen will open. At the top of the screen, there is a third tab marked Settlement. Clicking the Settlement tab will allow you access to your profits from sales. Press the Settlement button on the bottom of the screen, to withdraw your money from the consignment shop. A final verification will appear on screen. Press OK to accept your funds. The money will be immediately moved to your inventory, and the listing will be removed from your settlement tab. Player2 21:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Player2 Category:Shopping Category:Consignment